


Author, Author

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [327]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Derek, Drabble, Laura's kids, M/M, Mentioned Laura Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/25/19: "flag, emotion, novel"Theme week: childrenIn case it's not clear in the drabble, Alana and Adam are the names of Laura Hale's kids.





	Author, Author

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/25/19: "flag, emotion, novel"
> 
> Theme week: children
> 
> In case it's not clear in the drabble, Alana and Adam are the names of Laura Hale's kids.

“Kind of a lot of sticky emotion for a story about dragons, Uncle Derek,” Alana said as diplomatically as she could.

Despite her tactful wording, “’Sticky emotion’?” her uncle replied, hurt nonetheless.

“Yeah, Uncle Derek,” Adam chimed in. “Make ‘em burn down some castles and roast some knights.”

Derek’s every story about werewolf nobility had pleased Laura’s twins, his current critics, and their approval unfailingly preceded his editors’.

But as his optimism for a new series featuring dragons flagged, Stiles spoke up.

“Derek, you’ve rewritten novels before. Why not rewrite this one with werewolves _versus_ dragons?”

_“Yeah!”_ both twins shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> So Derek writes his werewolves versus dragons novel but it's the story of warfare to alliance and everything ends happily.


End file.
